


Breaking the girl

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Face Slapping, Interrogation, Kink Bingo 2013, Knifeplay, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Restraints, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspension, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hush had plenty of hidden chambers and safehouses, places inconvenient people could disappear either temporarily or permanently, interrogation rooms.  Deznir brought the girl to one of the latter, a dungeon concealed beneath an abandoned warehouse in the Shambles.  She was a sheltered little noble girl, and had probably barely been outside the Grand.  "Where are you taking me?" she demanded, trying and failing to keep a tremor of fear out of her voice.  He didn't answer her, just steered her down the stairs ahead of him.  Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was blindfolded, so he had to guide her - he didn't want her to stumble and hurt herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the girl

The Hush had plenty of hidden chambers and safehouses, places inconvenient people could be disappeared to either temporarily or permanently, interrogation rooms. Deznir brought the girl to one of the latter, a dungeon concealed beneath an abandoned warehouse in the Shambles. She was a sheltered little noble girl, and had probably barely been outside the Grand. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded, trying and failing to keep a tremor of fear out of her voice. He didn't answer her, just steered her down the stairs ahead of him. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was blindfolded, so he had to guide her - he didn't want her to stumble and hurt herself.

She couldn't see it, but the room contained a wide variety of tools and restraints. She would be able to smell the stale blood, though. He dragged her over to a hook hanging from the ceiling and looped her bound hands around it, adjusting its height until she was just barely standing on tiptoes. She protested, but he ignored her complaints. Instead he began unbuttoning her silk blouse. She kicked out at him, forcing him to step back for a second. "Don't do that again," he warned her. She ignored him, twisting and flailing. He moved around behind her as silently as he could, leaving her kicking at the air. When her exertions left her swinging on the hook, he grabbed her legs and bent them sharply backwards, leaving all her weight on her wrists. "I told you not to kick," he whispered against her ear, and she subsided, reluctantly. 

Reaching around her slender body, he finished the job of unfastening her shirt. She wore nothing underneath it, he noted dispassionately. Her skirts were quicker to remove, just a clasp at the back and they slid to the stone floor with a shushing noise. He kicked them to the side, out of the way. Beneath that, some cotton drawers trimmed with lace. He could have simply tugged those off too, but instead he reached for the knife he carried hidden in his left sleeve and drew it. She turned her head at the sound, quiet though it was. "If you don't struggle, you won't get cut," he told her, moving around to her side. "Yet." 

"What do you want?" Her tone was still too defiant, unbroken. Dez ignored her question for now, instead focusing his attention on cutting through the thin fabric. She squirmed and, as punishment, he allowed the blade's tip to graze her alabaster skin, drawing blood. He didn't remind her of his previous warning - she would know, and remember the next time. She stayed still as he sliced through the rest of her underwear, letting the ruined pieces fall to the floor. He stepped back, looking her over. Her chest was heaving, breath coming fast, and her wrists and hands were reddening from the strain. A streak of blood stained her thigh where he'd scratched her, the only spot of bright colour on her body. 

He left her hanging there for a good long while, gathering up the equipment he intended to use, setting everything out on the table. It was probably more than he would actually need, but partly he wanted to make her wait, listening and not being able to see what he was doing. Once he heard her whimper, when he was dragging a particularly heavy set of manacles over, but otherwise she stayed silent. Finally he moved around behind her again and untied her blindfold, turning her to face the implements that he had arranged so carefully - knives, whips, clamps, chains.... She moaned softly under her breath. "I thought you should know what's coming," he told her calmly. "So that you can decide how this is going to end." Then he roughly knotted the blindfold again, making sure she couldn't see him.

Taking the clamps, he fastened them to her nipples, pinching them tight. The girl cried out once at first, but went quiet again - they must not have been tight enough, he decided, twisting them more firmly. The tips, already an exquisitely pale shade of pink, went even whiter as the flow of blood was cut off. "It hurts," she whined. 

"You can stop this whenever you're ready to talk," he informed her coldly.

"I don't know anything!" she pleaded. "Please, please, just let me go!" Abruptly, he slapped her across the face, stunning her into momentary silence.

"Don't play innocent. We know who you work for," he told her, forcing his voice to stay even, emotionless. He would have liked to see her eyes, to see if they were filled with fear or defiance, but it wasn't worth the risk of removing the blindfold. 

The silence didn't last long. She started whimpering again soon enough, which suggested to Dez that it was time for stronger measures. He took the manacles and fastened them about her ankles, despite her kicking - they were heavy, and he knew how the strain on her shoulders would soon start building up from the extra weight. Once they were securely locked, her efforts to kick only caused her more pain, and she soon stopped. That was good, given what he had planned next.

He returned to the table, choosing a light, springy riding crop from the assortment of whips available. Swishing it through the air a couple of times, he allowed himself a moment to appreciate the way she flinched away from the sound. "Are you ready to talk?" he inquired calmly, but received no answer. He hadn't really expected one, not from her. She was tougher than she looked. With a sigh that suggested he regretted having to take things this far, he circled around her again. Without warning, the crop swung and struck her on the buttocks, hard. She screamed, but he thought she was probably more surprised than pained. The pain would come later, once he'd layered more strokes across one another... He would be patient and soon she would be crying from honest agony, not simply the anticipation of it.

After a while, his arm was beginning to tire, and her ass and thighs were a red, swollen mess of criss-crossed stripes. He'd been careful not to break the skin, but he'd come close a few times, blood beading just at the surface of some of the more angry wounds. He lowered the crop, working to steady his harsh breathing, to make sure his self-control was still strong enough for this task. The girl was sobbing quietly. "I'd offer you a chance to sit down for a little while, but I don't think you'd appreciate that," he murmured to her almost tenderly. "Would you like something to drink, though?"

"Nuh... no," she managed to choke out, her voice thick. Her blindfold was soaked with sweat and tears, and her face was mottled pink, but she wasn't broken yet, not quite. Dez felt a moment's regret that it wasn't going to be over soon, that it wasn't going to be that easy, but also some admiration for her. He knew exactly how long he could last under this sort of treatment, because he'd been trained for it - she was resisting through willpower alone, and that willpower was fraying. A few more careful twists and it would snap.

Reaching down to grab the chain that joined her ankles, he swung her back, lifting her up by her feet so that she was facing the floor. Ignoring her shrieks, he drew another hook down from the ceiling and, looping the chain around it, fastened her that way. The pain on her joints and her spine would be as excruciating as the change in position was disorienting. He came to stand in front of her, tugging experimentally on the clamps on her nipples, and reached into his pocket. A handful of small lead weights clanked against one another as he drew them out. They were made to be hooked to one another, so he could add just a little bit of weight at a time. He fastened one to each clamp, then took a little stroll, surveying her from various angles. 

As he moved alongside her, he reached out one finger and, bringing it beneath her, gave a teasing stroke along the soft hair of her pussy. She gasped, trying to arch away from his touch, but couldn't escape. Defeated, she sank down against her restraints, unable to resist as he eased his finger along her narrow slit, opening her up, discovering her secret, shameful wetness. "You like that?" he asked, but received only an angry sob in response. He sighed, shaking his head, and withdrew his hand, resisting the urge to lick his fingers. He was hard, had been for some time now, but he was able to ignore it, keeping himself under control. It wasn't arousing for him to inflict pain on her, but her fierce resistance was attractive. It would make it all the more satisfying to break her. Also, if he was completely honest, he relished his own power, power over his own urges as well as over her. 

He added a couple more weights to her nipples, watching with a clinical detachment as they stretched still further. It must have been agonizing. "Are you very sure you don't want to talk?" 

"F-fuck you," she gasped, her pretty lips twisted with a sneer. 

Dez patted her cheek, almost affectionately. "You'd enjoy it too much," he assured her, refusing to let himself be goaded. "For now, I'll give you some time to think about your choices." He made sure her bonds were all secure, then walked away. When he opened the door, she looked around futilely, as though she wasn't blindfolded, but it was only when he shut it behind him that she screamed.

He stood just outside, waiting. The door was thick, so that anyone passing by wouldn't hear whatever sounds might come from inside the chamber, and after a short while he heard nothing, even when he pressed his ear up to the door. He waited until he thought she might be starting to wonder if he would come back, and then a little bit longer for good measure. The break was a good opportunity to calm himself too - he had been getting a little too personal there towards the end. Finally, he re-opened the heavy door and stepped back into the room.

The pale girl was still hanging there, panting but no longer screaming or struggling. When he shut the door, she lifted her head, as though she might be able to see anything. He didn't say anything, just watched her, knowing she would be wondering now if it was the same torturer as before, or a different one. Let her wonder, he thought. Let her be afraid that it would be someone worse.

He walked closer, deliberately making his tread slower, more heavy. "Who is it?" she asked, her throat raspy from screaming. He didn't answer, but picked up one of the heavier whips from the table and gave it an experimental swing. "Is it you?" She was almost begging now, the fear in her voice real and profound. He stepped closer still, keeping silent except for his footsteps.

"...Dez?" she whimpered. "Please, Dez, say something..."

It wasn't the code-word they'd established, but it was enough to break his mood. "It's okay," he told her at once, "it's only me. Let me get you down." He worked swiftly to take the clamps off her nipples, and unfasten her restraints so she could get down. Severine was shaking and no doubt in a great deal of pain, but she managed to keep from falling over when he undid the last knot - just stepped towards him and leaned on him heavily. 

"Did I do all right?" she asked as he removed her blindfold, and he was proud that that was her first question.

"You did fine," he reassured her, stroking her sweat-soaked white hair. "Better than I did on my first time. We'll keep working on it, but you did very well." He thought about offering her a healing potion, but he knew she would ask if she truly needed one - to offer might seem like an insult to her fortitude and strength. 

Sev gave a wan smile and kissed him. "You're so hard," she teased, rubbing her thigh against him. "Maybe you should have me right here on the table. You don't usually get off on this, do you?"

He thought about work for a moment, then shook his head. His erection was flagging already anyway. "It's complicated," he said eventually. "I don't want to do it here, regardless. It feels wrong. Later, though..." She nodded - he suspected she wasn't really feeling up to it right now either. 

"You cut my underwear off," she said to him as she began to dress again, sounding mildly annoyed. "I liked those ones." 

"I like you without them," he said with a faint smile. 

"Yes, but now I'll probably get blood all over my skirt," she complained, pulling it on.

"I didn't break the skin," he protested, then remembered the cut on her thigh. "Well, only a little. It's scabbing up already." 

"That's all right. You can always try to do better next time," she said with a smirk, and took his arm as they turned to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
